


It's a Date

by TheSungHero



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute Date, M/M, Pining, dex is smooth af, nursey is not chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSungHero/pseuds/TheSungHero
Summary: A ficlet based on a prompt on Tumblr. It's a fake date, that turns into a date. Super fluffy.





	

On the floor, leaning against the green couch, Nursey swipes right on a cute blonde he’s seen around campus and within seconds, the screen lights up. ‘It’s a Match!’ Tinder declares and Nursey hums, opening up a new message. He’s unaware of his surroundings. The World Cup is on, but it’s a game he’s not particularly interested in. So he found himself on the dating app. It wasn’t that he was lonely, per say. But… He /was/ lonely.

“So. Where are you taking her?”

“What?” Nursey asks, snapping out of it for a moment, unaware he’s being watched.

“The girl. You’re taking her on a date right?” Dex asks after taking a swig of his beer. He’s sitting over Nursey on the green couch, glancing at his screen, his cheeks pink. He sounds bored, and a little drunk, a glazed over look on his face.

“Uh… I guess. I was just thinking of inviting her to the kegster.”

There was a dangerous silence.

“You’re inviting a girl you want to DATE to a kegster?”

“Yeah I thought it would be ch-”

“Derek Malik Nurse if you say chill, I swear to all that is holy…”

“Okay, so not a Kegster. What do you suggest, almighty Dex, Love Guru?”

There’s a pause, and for a minute, Derek worries he’s hit a soft spot. But then comes the eloquent answer.

“Dinner and a movie. Duh.”

Nursey makes a face, looking up at Dex in confusion.

“You’re kidding. You’ve never heard the phrase ‘Dinner and a movie’?”

“I just… It seems old fashioned.”

“It is the perfect date, and I will prove it.”

“What?”

“Tomorrow night. What are you doing?”

“I mean I didn’t have any plan–”

“Tomorrow night, then. Dinner. Movie.”

And with that, the fate of the next night was sealed. Dex stood on wobbly feet and more or less marched to the door. “ ‘M going back to the dorm.” he murmured. Nursey watched him go and looked down at his phone, the ‘It’s a Match!’ screen still present. He put it down and looked up at the screen, smiling to himself. He had a date.

The next day, Nursey woke up late, almost completely forgetting the conversation he and Dex had the night before. He jumped out of bed, threw on the nearest articles of clothing, grabbed his bag, and ran to class. The day went by slowly after that, and Nursey had plenty of time to think. Maybe last night had been a joke. Dex had been rather drunk… That reminded him, he should have sent him a text making sure he got back safely. Oh well. He was sure the other would be fine.

By the end of the day, Nursey was almost completely convinced that the ‘date’ wouldn’t be happening. Dex had been drunk, and he’d been chirping him. As simple as that. This thought stayed constant while Nursey walked to the Haus. He was just planning in hanging out there, since he obviously had no plans. Which… made it all the more surprising to see Dex waiting for him, standing next to his rusted old pick-up truck, dressed rather nicely.

“You’re late.”

Fuck.

“And you’re under-dressed. I sure hope you don’t treat that poor blonde this way.”

Nursey flushed and scratched the back of his head, “I missed my alarm.” He admitted. “I can go change…”

Dex smirked, thinking about it. Did he really want to watch poor Nursey jog back to campus? Mmm…. On any other day, yes. But, he had reservations after all.

“No. You can borrow one of Jack’s shirts. At least you had the decency to wear your nice jeans.” Dex chirped.

Nursey shook his head and hustled into the Haus, returning moments later with a plaid shirt on that was honestly too big for him, but it was nicer than the threadbare tshirt he had been wearing. He even put some water in his hair and tried to tame his curls. He met Dex out front by his truck and was shocked to see that Dex opened the door for him to get in.

Dex strolled over to his side of the car, humming to himself as he did so. Nursey buckled himself up and watched how calm and collected Dex seemed to be. Shit. He was suave as hell. Opening the door for him. He was going to get grade ‘A’ wined and dined, wasn’t he? Dex slipped into his seat, buckling up, and put the car into drive.

“You should plug in your phone.”

“Huh?”

“Plug in your phone. All I have is Boston’s finest channels and oldies.”

“You’re serious? You hate my music. You call it, and I quote, ‘new age bullshit.’ “ Nursey stated, incredulous.

Dex chuckled, driving through campus to the main road. “Yeah, well, it’s a date. You have to put up with what your date likes. That’s kind of the point of a relationship.”

“Whatever you say…” Nursey mumbled, plugging in his phone and selecting his Dex approved mix. A.K.A the songs that Dex hadn’t openly criticized when they hung out, or the ones he actually tapped his toe to. Dex’s grip on the steeringwheel loosened. Nursey smiled, relaxing a bit and sinking into his seat.

“So, where are you taking me?”

“There’s a cool place on the edge of town… A restaurant. And there’s a drive in theatre near it.”

“A drive in? I thought those were practically extinct!”

“Practically.”

Nursey shook his head and chuckled. “Alright, Dex. I’m just along for the ride, learning from the /master/.”

“Hey, no chirping on a date.”

“If that’s true, I’ll walk back to campus.”

Soon, Dex pulled up to a quaint little diner, it wasn’t extraordinarily fancy, but it was quirky and memorable. The kind of thing Nursey went gaga for. Damn, Dex had planned this out well. They walked into the diner and were greeted by a cheery waitress who sat them down and took their orders. The diner was homey and comfortable. It was perfect, and honestly, Nursey was dumbstruck. How had Dex been able to come up with a date this brilliant? It really baffled him, and he couldn’t find it in himself to complain, because he was having a fabulous time.

Dex was confident, funny, and suave in a way Nursey supposed he’d always been, it was just in a new light. He wondered how Dex didn’t have a girlfriend yet. The boy was perfect. The kind you would take home to your mother. His mother would love Dex, actually.

“You’re being quiet.” Dex noticed. “Are you falling for me?” he chirped, chuckling heartily.

“You wish. This is good, but we’ve still got a movie to watch. And besides, I don’t put out on the first date.” Nursey teased, batting his eyelashes innocently.

“Good to know.” Dex replied, not sounding convinced.

Nursey threw a napkin at Dex, flushing lightly.

Dex looked at his watch and hummed. “Movie starts in 15. We should head over.” He said, standing and taking out his wallet.

“William Poindexter, you are not going to pay for my dinner on a fake date.”

“Oh, I most certainly am.”

There was no point in arguing. Dex practically sprinted to the front of the store and had his wallet out before Nursey got to his feet. He shook his head and followed behind him as they walked to the truck.

“I’m paying for the movie.”

“You’re not, actually.”

“Come /on/, Dex. You have to let me at least go Dutch.”

“You’re not paying, because it’s free.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, man. It’s a community run drive in. We get in for free with our Samwell IDs.” Dex laughed, pulling into the parking lot and settling on a spot with a good view. An attendant showed up moments later with portable speakers that you used to listen to the movie with.

“This is so cool.” Nursey felt himself say without thinking.

“Yeah?” Dex asked, preening, with a broad smile.

“Yeah.” Nursey admitted shyly.

“I figured you’d like it.”

“I do. A lot. This… This is a really good date.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“Yeah. I planned it specifically for you. I would hope it was good.”

“You realize this is the best date I’ve ever been on, right?”

“Really?”

“Really.”

It was quiet, the speakers yet to be turned on. The only sound came from the idling engine and their breathing. Nursey swallowed and exhaled slowly.

“Specifically for me. So… This…”

“This is a date. A real one. At least for me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Nursey nodded silently and cleared his throat.

“I thought you were kidding, originally. Or just drunk.”

“Ever heard of liquid courage?

Nursey let out a chuckle at that, followed by Dex, who was focused on Nursey, his gaze intent. Dex let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. His lips felt dry and his heart was beating quickly. Had he done something wrong? Nursey was quiet. Too quiet. This was too much, too soon. He shouldn’t have gone to such lengths on the first date. Fuck, he was in trouble. His mind whirred with ways this had gone wrong, and the doubts in his head were so loud, he almost didn’t hear Nursey speak.

“So, it looks like I’m going to have to break my promise.”

“What? To the blonde girl?”

“Well, I’m deleting Tinder, if that’s what you mean. But, no. I lied, earlier tonight.”

“About… what?”

…

“I am totally putting out on this date.”


End file.
